degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lola-Frankie Friendship
The friendship between Lola Pacini and Frankie Hollingsworth formed in the fourteenth Season of Degrassi. Friendship History Degrassi Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Frankie tells Lola and Shay what happened between her and Winston, and how her mom and brothers walked in. She says she is tired of not getting the same as her brothers, and Frankie asks them If they are allowed boys in there room. Shay says no. Frankie thinks Winston will break up with her, and Lola responds to just send him a sexy photo to make him happy. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #BootyCall, Lola teases Shay about her obvious crush on Tiny Bell, and Frankie tells Shay she has no chance of being happy, which Lola calls her out for not being over her break up with Winston. Lola tells Shay that she doesn't have a chance because Shay doesn't have a large butt, which Tiny has an interest in. Frankie later catches Shay taking photos of herself in the bathroom, and Frankie enlarges Shay's butt on a phone app. Shay sends the photo to Lola, who posts it. Shay, Frankie, and Lola are all at Miles's pool party. Lola refuses to delete the photo because it is "bad for her brand". Tiny asks Shay to be his lab partner, and Lola accepts for her. Shay is nervous now because she thinks Tiny only asked her because he saw the photo of her enlarged butt, and now he will know she doesn't have a large butt. The next day, Shay stuffs her pants to make her butt look bigger, and Lola and Frankie try to fix it for her. Shay is caught wearing the butt pads in class when Winston spills chemicals on her, and Shay has to take off her pants. After class, Shay blames Lola, and Frankie points out that Tiny is waiting for her in the background. Lola and Frankie watch as Tiny hands Shay back her stuff. Shay is happy when she realizes Tiny likes her for her brains, not her butt. In #NoFilter, Lola and Shay do not like Frankie's new hair, and Lola asks what's wrong with her since changing your hair is a cry for help. Shay points out that Frankie has been acting differently since Winston broke up with her. Frankie says she's fine, and rejects Lola's invitation to go out that night. Frankie starts receiving messages from a boy online, who turns out to be Lola and Shay catfishing her. Frankie is upset when she realizes what they have done, but Lola and Shay reveal they did it because Frankie wouldn't talk to them and they wanted to know was wrong with her. Lola tells her they were worried that Frankie might try to hurt herself, and Shay adds they they also worried Frankie might want to end their friendship. Frankie admits to Jonah that she thinks her friends like the old her better than who she feels she is now. Later, Frankie apologizes to Lola and Shay, and they apologize to her for catfishing her. Lola and Shay tell her they didn't know how to talk to her, and Frankie reveals she wanted to look different because she feels different. Shay and Lola just admit they want her to be happy, no matter how she is. They all hug and make up. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Lola asks Shay and Frankie what's wrong with her keychain, and Frankie reveals that it is a vibrator. Lola is worried that Tiny may think she's a sex freak, saying she can't talk to him about masturbation since they just started talking. Frankie advises her to tell Lola that she doesn't masturbate, and Lola worries that he might want her to be a sex freak since he's older. Shay leaves the conversation, and Frankie admits to Lola that she masturbates with her shower head. Lola asks her what it feels like, and Frankie is too embarrassed to answer. Later, Shay, Frankie, and Lola are all in Mandarin class together. Shay and Frankie laugh when Lola is caught with her masturbation pamphlet in class. That night, Frankie is over at Lola's house, and Lola asks if everyone is talking about her. Frankie says they're not not talking about her and asks why she was reading it. Lola say they never talk about it and guys talk about it all the time. They are about to talk about it more until Tiny facetimes Lola. In #NotAllMen, Lola invites Frankie and Shay to hang out with her and Tiny because she wants to go out as a group. They all go out to get ice cream at The Dot. In #TeamFollowBack, Shay and Lola notice that Frankie was talking to Winston, and they claim that "Frankston: the sequel" was only a matter of time. Lola claims Frankie and Winston would be better couple friends than Zig and Maya. At Frankie's house, Lola and Frankie make a pro and con list for whether Frankie and Winston should get back together. Lola points out that Frankie was happier when she was with Winston. However, Winston walks in when they were in the middle of making the list, and when he leaves, Lola and Frankie are unsure if he saw the list or not. At the school assembly, Frankie talks about the list Winston made for her to Shay and Lola. Frankie explains that last time she kissed Winston he tasted like peanut butter, but now when she thinks of peanut butter, she is reminded me how badly things ended, and if she even like peanut butter anymore. Lola, Frankie, and Shay are all shocked when the SWAT team enters Maya's house, which they could see from the camera still recording at her house. In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Shay and Lola are practicing Mandarin, while Frankie tries to find Jonah online. Lola tries to see what she is looking at, but Frankie closes her laptop. Frankie ask if dreams mean anything, and Lola says they mean everything. Frankie tells them she was kissing in the dream, and Lola says this dream is already better than Frankie's goat dreams. Shay asks who she was dream kissing, and Lola and Shay assume that it was about Winston, as they want Frankie and Winston to get back together. Later, Shay and Lola realize that Frankie had a sexy dream about Jonah because Frankie accidentally posted his name on her FaceRange. Shay and Lola are skeptical about Jonah, and Frankie accidentally admits that she kissed him. Shay asks if her and Jonah are dating, but Frankie says it has only been a few days. Lola is shocked that it has been days, and Shay say that Frankie can't become one of "Jonah's girls". Later, Lola and Shay were in on Winston's plan to ask Frankie to the dance. In #SorryNotSorry, Frankie, Lola, and Shay are walking down the hallway together, and Frankie admits she hasn't picked out a dress yet for the dance. Lola tells Frankie that she has to look perfect if Frankie wants to get back together with Winston, but Frankie is still doubtful that her and Winston are right for each other. Shay and Lola both insist that Winston is right for Frankie. At the dance, Frankie, Lola, and Shay get their pictures taken together with winter animal cutouts, and Frankie admits she called it off with Winston and likes Jonah. Shay and Lola don't want her to date Jonah because they are afraid that he'll break Frankie's heart. Frankie calls them as not being relationship experts, and reveals that Shay still likes Tiny. Lola claims that Shay said she was over him, and Shay said she liked him all year, which he returned her feelings, until Lola became interested. The three unhappily take their picture. During the lockdown, the three girls are in the same lockdown room. Lola hears a noise, and asks if it was a gun shot, to which Shay says it's probably a false alarm. Lola comments, "Like I'll ever believe you again", referring to Shay lying about Tiny. Frankie is crying, admitting she saw Jonah with another girl and that she should have listened to Lola and Shay. They discuss how Lola and Shay feel like they haven't been able to make Frankie happy as friends the entire year, Frankie apologizes, and the girls hug. Season 2 In BuyMePizza, Lola admits she thinks Frankie is a little bit racist, but she still wants to be friends with her. Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Both were on the Power Cheer squad together until Frankie was kicked off the team. *Both were on the volleyball team together *Both will graduate in 2017. *Lola was kissed by Winston Chu, Frankie's then boyfriend. Lola confessed to Frankie what happened, which caused her to break up with Winston. *Lola thought that Frankie's elder brother Miles Hollingsworth III was cute. **Coincidentally, Lola ended up losing her virginity to him and had a brief relationship with him. *Both share similarities with former characters, Clare and Alli, who were best friends, like Frankie and Lola. *They're both friends with Goldi and Shay. *They're both former friends with Zoë Rivas. *Lola lost her virginity to Frankie's brother Miles. *Lola was pregnant with Frankie's niece or nephew via Miles until she got an abortion. Gallery 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg 10006483 869207273089968 402369030047668604 n.jpg 9rs.jpg Lola Shay Frankie .jpg Frankie's lolas .jpg Freshman.png Grouppic.png FrankieShayandLola6.png FrankieShayandLola5.png FrankieShayandLola4.png FrankieShayandLola3.png FrankieShayandLola2.png FrankieShayandLola1.png FrankieShayandLola.png Wishlist9.jpg 89ioiuouuuuuuu;.png Tgrtrtrt.png 66665rt.png 55t.png 6ttt55556.png 55tgg.jpg 89g.jpg 102g.jpg 55tgg.jpg LolaandFrankie3.png LolaandFrankie.png LolaandFrankie7.png LolaandFrankie1.png LolaandFrankie12.png LolaandFrankie10.png LolaandFrankie5.png 1421 283729.jpg 1421 286729.jpg 1421 286629.jpg 1421 287629.jpg 1421 287929.jpg 1421 287729.jpg 1421_284029.jpg 1421_284129.jpg 1421_288929.jpg 1421_289029.jpg 8uiuuuiui.png Iiyyyyyy.png 8uyuyyu.png Ladies of next class.jpg Normal 84.jpg Normal 83.jpg Normal 42.jpg Normal 40.jpg normal_1406-08-dkp.jpg Tumblr nzgydfYC8B1r5uoxco1 540.jpg DNC2.jpg T7u7ujgjh.png R-sdw34.png Yrtrterw3.png Uyiuyitweda.png U765767.png Oipowieqe.png Ksfjlsw.png Fghrtty54.png 5345drgrtt.png 4534fdgdfg.png 776iyuyu.png 8787uyu.png 65ytyytyt.png 8778hhh.png 77uuuiui.png 88jjjjh.png 87uyuyuyyy.png 665yttt.png dffgfg.png 6765df.png 5r5trtry.png Frankielolashay1.png Frankielolashay.png 766767676.png Y6y65565.png 56y6565y6.png lolaxfrank.png 65565656.png Htyttt.png 5554tttt.png 55545ttt.png 55t55tt.png 555ttt.png 6565y66yy.png 6y666.png Tumblr o0fxadgRxm1rdyrivo3 1280.jpg 87yuiyuiyuiyui.png 76u7u7u7.png 55tt5td.png 5656yyy.png 55tt55t.png Trtgggtg.png 455t4t.png Gtttrtrgtr.png 667766r.png 78uyuyuyu.png 8789iuiu.png 787iyuiui.png 897898yuijk.png 8iuiyuuyi.png DNC110.jpg 8909889io.png 6y66656.png 6yy66y6.png 87iuiuyyi.png 89uuuiu.png 898uiiyuuyi.png Trrtrttrff.png 7u67u6767.png 6y65y6y6.png 7uu67u7u67.png IMG 5144.JPG IMG 6193.PNG IMG 6191.PNG IMG 6183.PNG IMG 6188.PNG IMG 6189.PNG IMG 6200.PNG Zoe-gifts.jpg Normal nc1BTS0090.jpg H65h65.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4